Snape and the Giant, Evil Fart
by Pigwidegon
Summary: This story had some help from Little Miss Muffet. For the farting noises, try to make them the best you can. Please R/R
1. Default Chapter Title

Supernuseumphone and the eveil, giant fart.  
  
  
  
One clear,Winter day, supernuseumphone was in Natural Wonders , of the Staten Island mall.  
He was there to buy a gift for his wife, Samantha. Now don't ask me WHY he was in the Staten Island  
mall, of all malls. Not to mention that Snape had a VERY VERY sensitive nose, and there was a dump right near-by. Which is why it is so suprising that Supernuseumphone absolutley LOVED the smell of his very own menthane clouds, or cow pattie minatures. (aka farts) Tempted by Farting yellow and green gook in plastic containers, Supernuseumphone let out quite a stinker himself. "Good god!" The man standing next to Snape commented, And then fell , out cold, onto the floor. "May god save us all!" said the man, as he was being hauled away by the ambulance.  
He shot Sanpe a perticullarly nasty look. Snape couldn't control himself. Perrrfffeppptt!!!   
The ground shook. The store clerk shrieked. "It's either world war 3, or an earthquake, but in ethier case, everyone down to the fallout shelter! Quick, now!!" Supernuseumphone picked up his paid for gift, began to whistle a Famous Elvis Presley song, and left. They took a muggle taxi   
home. Snape had just caused so much destruction(more than $4millon dollars in damages) that   
he really wanted to do it again. Samantha's nose had lost all it's snenses in the blast, so she couldn't smell a thing. "PFFFFFARRRGHTTTTT!!!!!" " OH HOLY JESUS!" yelled the cab driver before having a heart attack and his head landing on the horn. BEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEP! Just then, CRASH! The car and everything around them blew up. But the car hadn't crashed. If it wasn't that then......  
"Ahhh..." said snape.He and Sam had disapperated. right before the blow up. Sam put her arm around Snape. "Feeling better dear?" "Yes , thank you ." THE END  
This story will fart in -5,..4,...3,....2,......1,......"PFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFARGHEEENNNNNFFT!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" 


	2. Default Chapter Title

Supernuseomphone and the evil giant fart part dos!  
  
Authors note: For those of you who aren't Fubar,Supernusomphone is Mr.Severus  
Snape.(Private joke)  
  
Supernusomphone (Say it-Super-nOOsE-om-phone) was walking down the aisle of   
the Staten Island Mall with his wife Smantha one day,When he had a flashback  
of the previous year when he had been there, and caused $4 millon dollars of  
damage.He was determined to reek as much havack as possible. He had eaten a  
large plate of scarmbled eggs that morning, which are actually more fart   
prone than beans.(See The Gas We Pass, located in Natural Wonders of the   
Staten Island mall)Sam didn't mind in the least bit. Supernoseumphone's damage  
last year had made her lose all the senses in her nose. As they walked into  
Natural Wonders,Snape saw someone that made his cheeks go red. The elderley   
man Snape had nearly killed with his fumes last year, sat in a wheel chair,  
With a machine hooked up to his heart.   
"YOU!" Shouted the man.  
Snape ignored him and walked away. It's not like he could catch up very fast   
to him, right? Wrong.  
"YOWWWWWWWWWWW!"Snape howled.  
He looked down.  
"Holy Freaking Crap!One of my toes is missing!" Now Snape was mad.  
"Son of a beech nut!My foot's the size of a cantaloupe!" He yelled.   
Supernoseomphone couldn't take it a second longer.   
"PFFFFFFFFFFFFGHHHHERRRUYTTTT!!!!!!!!!!"  
No more Staten Island Mall. A word of advice. Never get near Snape when he's   
mad if you ever want to see the light of day again.Just then, who else but   
Harry Potter walked in. If the old man made Snape furious, You can imagine   
what his fart was like when he saw Harry.An earsplitting Earthquakey sound   
erupted from Supernosumphone's bottom.  
  
Goodbye New York....But where were Snape and Sam? What ever happened to   
Harry, and is the elderley man that snape constantly wages battle against   
still alive? For that Info read part 3, not created yet.PLEASE REVIEW!Thanx! 


End file.
